


True Images

by Dopple_Girl



Series: Stand Alone Sander Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And I went fuck it and hopped on, I want to stop but it’s too much fun, Im steamrolling everyone in angst lately, I’m sorry, Pride!Roman, There was a train on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: They should be done with the video. It should be the end. But Roman is being stubborn and the other sides can’t talk him away from it. But Roman isn’t quite himself either.





	True Images

Roman wasn’t himself. 

It started as a feeling, but it became more obvious as the sides began to reach the natural moral conclusion to Thomas’ dilemma: he simply had to admit he had the weaker idea and he was wrong. But unlike the other sides, Roman was sticking to his guns in that his idea was superior. He wouldn’t listen to any of them, and Virgil at this point had stopped trying. Instead of wasting energy on pointless arguments, he used his energy to try in figure out what was up with Bootleg Prince Charming. 

“No, I’m not admitting it! Thomas clearly had the better idea and he should stand by that!” Roman protested, parading himself like a two year old in a tantrum. 

“Roman, I initially agreed with you in this regard, but upon analysis of all possible evidence I must digress from this perspective.” Logan stated, his normal calm monotonic voice on edge. “It is ... illogical for you to maintain this detrimental viewpoint.”

“Falsehood!”

“I’m ... offended that you had the audacity to use my own line against me.”

“Roman.” Patton tried, pulling out huge puppy dog eyes. Usually a last resort weapon, which in this case it was. “Consider Talyn’s feelings. What will they feel when you completely disregard their meaningful contributions?”

“They should understand when their ideas are utterly wrong!”

“Roman, What is up with you?” Thomas finally questioned. “You are being ... uncharacteristically yourself, if that makes.”

“No, I understand. Keep going.” Logan affirmed. 

“You’re usually the first one to grab on and embrace different and unique solutions, not the last. Is this Deceit’s doing?”

“Totally mine!” Deceit exclaimed, appearing next to Patton. 

“Great, so how do we reverse this?”  
Deceit looked at Thomas questioningly, before glancing at Logan for guidence. The logical side sighed before explained. 

“Thomas, everything Deceit says must be understood in the reverse connotation than its denotation.”

“Simply words, buddy.”

“Take every sentence’s meaning and reverse it.”

“Totally mine ... totally NOT mine.” Thomas muttered, before groaning. “Okay, Deceit, if this isn’t your doing then do you have any idea what’s going on?”

“I may not have an idea.” Thomas took a second to process the statement before responding. 

“Tell me, then.”

“Are you unsure? You have to not under...”

“Deceit, tell me.” Deceit opened his mouth, then quickly closed it. He turned and quickly whispered something into Patton’s ear. The moral side’s eyes widened in shock, and his mouth opened just a little.

“No, really?” He stage whispered. 

“Patton, can you tell me?” Thomas asked. Patton nodded. 

“Thomas, Meet Pride.”

“Finally, someone finally using the right title.” Pride sighed, as their outfit quickly changed from Roman’s normal attire. Where there was red and gold now became orange with an almost lustrous shine to it. His white shirt became black, making the orange stand out even more, along with his nails that seemed to gain an extra sharpness to them. The major difference though, was the crown atop his head. It was black, with ornate amber gemstones under each peak. 

“Woah.” Thomas breathed, taking in the newest side. “Does Princey have a crown like that?”

“Sorry sweetheart, but no.” Pride answered, as it clicked for Virgil. His eyes became wide, and he shifted closer to Logan’s end of the stairwell. “Some princes don’t become kings.”

“I don’t like that. I don’t like that at all.” Virgil muttered, shrinking back more. 

“Well, now that ... mystery has been unraveled, I‘d like to return to my literary adventures. So may we please have Roman back so we may conclude this video.” Logan asked, straightening his glasses as he did so. 

“Yeah!” Patton yelled in blind support. 

“What ever do you mean?” Pride asked, his tone hinted with exasperation. 

“You’re not Roman.” Thomas confirmed. “Where is Roman? It’s not that hard of a question.”

“Um ... guys?” Virgil said, bringing all eyes toward him. He crossed his right arm over his chest, letting his palm rest onto his shoulder with fingertips extended outward. Logan, Patton, and Deceit all seemed to understand the message. Logan and Patton looked toward Roman with wide eyes, while Deceit simply nodded somberly. 

“Virgil ... are you sure? That’s a pretty big claim.” Patton asked tentatively. “Are you sure this isn’t ...”

“He’s extra, more so then usual. Uncharacteristically himself, wouldn’t you say, Thomas?”

“Yes, those were the words I used earlier.” Thomas said. “But I still don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Thomas, you must understand that what constitutes a Dark Side is not simply a negative trait.” Logan began. “If so, then Virgil would technically be one. The Dark Sides are your extremes, parts of your personality that you have but don’t actively engage or acknowledge. And sometimes, when things become too ... overbearing, we become those extremes.”

“When blinded by Morality, one becomes Deceit.” Patton elaborated, his Happy go lucky voice becoming low and serious. Deceit waved from behind Patton at Thomas. 

“And when blinded by Creativity ...” Logan continued, but Thomas finished for him. 

“ ... one becomes Pride. So what, does that make him ... Roman?” He asked, gesturing toward the other side of the room. 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Pride added, admiring his looks in a compact mirror he summoned. 

“Not everyone likes how they look in a mirror.” Virgil explained. “And sometimes we stare into it and it’s not us looking back. Most days we can ignore it but sometimes ...” The anxious side shuddered at the thought. “I still have some scars from when I broke a mirror because I just didn’t want to see him taunting me anymore. Including one right here.” He patted his shoulder right to where he had gestures before. 

“So ... this is Roman.” All the others nodded grimly, refusing to look Roman in the eye. “Has this happened before?”

“No.” Deceit said. 

“Can you please leave, Deceit?” Thomas snapped. “You’re not helping.” Deceit didn’t say a word, simply sinking away. Patton allowed Thomas to breathe for a second before speaking. 

“Not to this extent.” He clarified calmly, playing with the sleeves of his cat onesie. “Usually we’re able to catch the warming signs early.”

“Warning signs?”

“Little things that don’t quite seem right about Roman.” Logan clarified. “Black nails, reclusive behavior, orange eyes, etcetera.”

“So what, am I now stuck with an overzealous sense of ... arrogance parading themselves as Pride?”

“Oh, darling, not at all.” Pride tried to assure Thomas, although from the look in his eyes it wasn’t working. “I’m still your Creativity. Just without ... him.” He gestured to Anxiety without so much as sparing him a glance. 

“Ow, I’m hurt Princey.” Virgil said sarcastically. Pride seemed to wince at the old nickname, but doesn’t falter. 

“No more hesitation or self doubt at your ideas. Just pure confidence ... an a fierce willingness to fight anyone who disagrees.” Roman summoned his sword and brandished it in front of him, staring down everyone with a fierce glare that contrasted his almost whimsical grin. He relaxed after a second, seeing the fear plaster across everyone else in the room. “Doesn’t that sound nice, Thomas?”

“Ye .. no. NO! I want Roman back!”

“I am Roman, honey.” 

“My Roman. Pure creativity Roman. The Roman that hesitated and was happy with the ideas he came up with even if they were wrong. The Roman willing to chance and accept new ideologies and suggestions. The Roman that dreams and constantly thinks of new limits. I want my Roman!!”

“I want Roman back!!” Patton whined in agreement. 

“I concur.” Logan agreed. 

“While I’m not the biggest fan of Princey, I do want to punch him in the face less than you.” Virgil added. 

“That’s the spirit, Virgil!” Patton cheered. 

“Yeah, not quite.” Thomas suggested. 

“Not even close.” Logan corrected. 

“That aside, anyone know how to fix this?” Thomas asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Sorry kiddo, but I’ve got nothing.” Patton said. Thomas turned to Virgil next. 

“Don’t look at me.” The anxious side said. “I’m not the smart one.”

“Logan?” Thomas questioned, but he was right in that the answer was going to make his heart drop. 

“I’m sorry, and I hate that I have to admit this, but ... I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, there was a Pride!Roman thing happening and I absolutely knew I had to write something for it. Sorry but at the same time not.


End file.
